Namekian
The Namekians are a race from the planet Namek. They are humanoid with slug-like characteristics, including green skin and antennae. Namekians are philosophical warriors. They are among the most important races in the series. The name "Namek" is taken from the word namekuji which means "slug" in Japanese. History In the era of the Dragon Ball series, there were just over 100 Namekians alive on their home planet; they had been killed off a generation before by a great tempest. The only known survivors are Guru and Kami, who was sent to safety on Earth. During the Namek Saga, their homeworld Planet Namek, was terrorized by Frieza and his henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon. The planet was ultimately destroyed by Freeza as a last-ditch effort to kill Goku in their battle during the Frieza Saga; Freeza could survive in space whereas Goku could not. All of the Namekians were temporarily transported to Earth, where they lived for nearly a year before being resettled on New Namek. What we know of pre-series Namekian history is very limited. It is clear that they were a well-known spacefaring race at some point in the not-too-distant past as the Saiyans who came to Earth immediately recognized Piccolo Jr. as a Namekian. It is extremely unlikely that they would be so well-known, of the many alien races introduced over the course of the series, if they were only a primitive farming culture on a single planet. It is also known that Namekians had higher technology because Kami was spirited away to Earth in a small space capsule (with Namekian-language voice recognition) prior to the genocide. Also, Lord Slug from movie #4, who cannot be that much older than Kami, was an avid space-traveler, and was most likely exiled from Planet Namek prior to the massive climate shift. Up until the arrival of Raditz, Piccolo Jr. and the other Namekians on Earth were considered Mazokus due to the evil nature of King Piccolo and his sons. Kami's status as a Namekian was not generally known, though he would not have been considered a Mazoku. When Kami and King Piccolo came to Earth, they lost all the memory of their homeworld, and thus, neither Kami nor King Piccolo knew that they were aliens. The four sons of King Piccolo were considered Namekians. It is possible that King Piccolo's evil caused his own sons (Cymbal, Drum, Piano, and Tambourine) to be mutated and malformed, so much so that they didn't even resemble normal Namekians. Physiology and abilities Namekians are humanoids with slug-like characteristics, including antennae, light green skin with pink patches for young adult and kid Namekians, while the elderly Namekians have dark green skin and dull-orange patches, pointy ears, and red rings, in which they have three red conjoined rings on their ankles and wrists, making them look like they have anklebands and wristbands. They require only water for sustenance, though Piccolo Jr. once ate a fish, and are adapted to a world with three suns, with at least one up at all times. They do not have genders and reproduce asexually by spitting out an egg (though this process usually shortens their lifespan). The sons are not usuall genetic copies of the father like with Piccolo Jr.; rather he appears as if the father has some control over what type of child will be formed. This is carried to the extent that they may be mutated and not closely resemble others of the species. King Piccolo was able to give birth to mutated, demonic animal-like Namekians that did not resemble a Namekian at all to help him in his quest for eternal youth and complete domination. Their blood color is purple. Though earlier on King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr.'s blood was portrayed as red. Most Namekians appear to be roughly the size of normal humans, but King Piccolo, Kami in his early appearances, and Guru are all shown to have a height and size beyond normal humans, this is never explained. In the series, Namekians demonstrate a wide variety of abilities, many of them magical in nature. These abilities are seen mostly by important characters, such as Piccolo Jr., so it is unknown how many are common to the species versus the individual. It is likely that the vast majority of them are restricted to fighter-type Namekians as opposed to sage-like Namekians, as none of the normal Namekians displayed the ability to use them when facing the crisis of Freeza's invasion. * Heightened sense of hearing: Namekians' sense of hearing is far greater than that of humans. Piccolo Jr. told Goku that the large ears weren't just to frame his face and that he heard all that Future Trunks told him, indicating that their large outer ear structure gives them heightened hearing. In the Dragon Ball Z Movie #4 Lord Slug, it is stated that very high-pitched sounds like whistling can be irritating to Namekians, to the point of causing them pain, particularly when they are in giant form (as their eardrums are the size of garbage bins). * Sai Sei: Namekians are an extremely resilient race and capable of healing themselves and regenerating body parts instantly, as long as their brains are intact. This does not make them completely invulnerable, though, as it takes a large amount of reserve energy to perform and it is possible for a Namekian to die with his body more or less intact after a battle. * Nobiru Ude (Body flexibility): A Namekian's body and limbs are also extremely flexible. They can elongate their arms and legs at will. With considerable effort, they are even able to grow many times their size. * Awakening potential: A somewhat mystical ability used by Guru, he was able to raise the power level of individuals by awakening their potential. It's not just a normal power boost; it makes the person as powerful as they possibly could be at that point in time, assuming they already aren't. If the individual is already at their max, and they already meet their potential, the technique will do them no good. * Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu (Object creation): Namekians can create items like clothing out of thin air. It is likely this ability is what is used for their most potent skill, the creation of Dragon Balls. It was noted in the series that only members of the "Dragon Clan" of Namekians were able to create the Dragon Balls, but it is unclear whether their creation is a learned skill or innate to the species, as Kami created them based on a racial memory of sorts. * Yugo (Fusion): Namekians have a form of inverse reproduction where they are able to permanently join themselves with other members of their race. When this is done one of the Namekians serves as the base and gains the skills, memories and many of the personality traits of the other. It is unknown what happens to the soul of the fused Namekian, but it is hinted that the other soul simply remain with the body until it perishes, or that, at least, the personality and memories are, to some extent, present within the host being. This is evident when Nail talked to Dende through Piccolo Jr., proving that Nail's knowledge and personality were still present, to an extent, or when, after the fusion of Kami and Piccolo Jr., Piccolo Jr.'s personality changed somewhat. The Namekian fusion will not obtain any caste specific abilities from the other. This is shown when Piccolo Jr., a fighter-type, is unable to restore the Dragon Balls, even though he had fused with Kami, who was a member of the Dragon Clan. * Fission: The reverse of fusing, a single Namekian can also split into different copies of himself. One instance of this ability being used was when Kami purged all the evil within himself by casting it off into a separate being, resulting in his evil twin brother King Piccolo. Both Namekians were able to read each others thoughts, and if one died the other would as well. Because of the drawbacks this ability should not be considered a perfect fission as they, in all considerations, are still one being. However, if one half were to die and give birth to another Namekian, the other half would remain intact. When King Piccolo died he gave birth to Piccolo Jr., and Kami didn't perish. * Soul control: Both Kami and King Piccolo demonstrated the ability to manipulate the very soul of beings. With King Piccolo, he was able to prevent the souls of those he killed from going to the afterlife, forcing them to remain in limbo for eternity; with Kami, he was able to incarnate his soul into another being, essentially possessing them. It is also likely that in Namekian fission, the soul is shared between the two new Namekians. * Kaifuku (Healing): Dende is shown with the ability to heal other beings of virtually any injury. * Increased lifespan: Both Guru and Kami were several hundreds of years old before they passed on. * Telekinesis and telepathy: Piccolo Jr. was able to mentally lift a pyramid in the anime. Guru can communicate with his offspring, despite their location on Namek. * Ki manipulation: Namekians are more adept at manipulating ki than humans, granting them superhuman strength and speed, as well as the art of flying and the ability to shoot concussive blasts. * Sensing Evil: Namekians can sense the presence of evil in a power level where as most other fighters can only sense the magnitude. This was shown in "Tree of Might" by Piccolo Jr. and in the Dragon Ball Z episode #48 - "Arrival of the Ginyu Force". Dende also senses an evil heart in Vegeta, when he refused to help Vegeta, and Kami mentioned that for the past four years, a great evil was growing on earth, which was later revealed to be Cell Super Nameks After Piccolo Jr. fuses with Kami, he powers up to levels well beyond of the existing Namekians. Thus, he is called by Kuririn a "Super Namek" because of his new and extraordinary powers. In Lord Slug, some extremely powerful Namekians found the ancient secret to unlocking a higher consciousness within, becoming "Super Nameks". These Super Nameks were extremely aggressive and very different from their agrarian counterparts. These Super Nameks also seem to be able to show off their true power. They were banished from the planet using the Dragon Balls. The only example shown of such is Lord Slug. It is doubtful that Super Nameks are a fundamentally different type of Namekian. Super Nameks, as far as can be discerned, are simply very powerful Namekians, and the term "Super Namek" is only a nickname. By the end of the manga, Piccolo Jr. is by far the most powerful Namekian (in Dragon Ball GT, Baby says: Oh, Piccolo, the stronger Namekian), which would make him much more powerful than the "Super Namek" Lord Slug, or any of the others that are known of in the series. Piccolo Jr. could hold his own in battle against an opponent as powerful as Android #17 by the end of the Android Saga. As the Cell Games approach, Piccolo Jr. decides to enter the Chamber of Space and Time for training. Doing so also greatly increases his power level, as noted by Goku and Trunks. The argument is that Piccolo Jr. fused with two powerful Namekians (Kami and Nail), making him by default the most powerful Namekian. Even without fusing with Nail and only fusing with Kami, Piccolo Jr. would still be much more powerful. Theoretically, if Piccolo Jr. had not fused with Kami or Nail , Piccolo Jr. would still be considered, at the very least, a "Super Namek" by the end of the series. Namekian castes * Combat castes The Daizenshuu states that the first batch of three Namekians who fought Freeza's men were soldier-types and the second, anime only, batch of three were warrior-types. The anime states that all combat-capable Namekians (including Nail) were of the same caste and that Nail was far more powerful because he was the best of them. In both the anime and manga, Saichouro states that Nail was the only Namekian born a fighter-type. ** Fighter-type: Fighter Namekians are the most powerful of the Namekians, being much stronger than other Namekians in combat ability. Nail is the only one of this type seen, as Piccolo Jr. is technically a Dragon-type Namekian. Power Levels of Fighter-type Namekians estimate at 40,000 and beyond. ** Warrior-type: Described in the Daizenshuu, these are Namekians who are proficient in combat, but not at the same level as Fighter-types. The three Namekians who challenged Freeza are of this type. Note that this variety only appears in the anime. Power Levels of Warrior-type Namekians estimate at 25,000 to 30,000. ** Soldier-type: Described in the Daizenshuu, these are Namekians who are proficient in combat, but not at the same level as Warrior-types. The three Namekians who fought Dodoria are of this type. Power Levels of Soldier-type Namekians estimate at about 10,000 to 20,000. * Support castes ** Healer-type: These Namekians can heal the wounds of others Dende is the only Namekian shown to have this ability and it is proved later that he is a member of the Dragon Clan. This might therefore not be a caste, but a unique ability to Dende. A bit of confusion arises from this as it is also stated that Piccolo Jr. can not heal others because he is a fighter-type, insinuating that the ability is restricted to or from various castes. ** Dragon Clan: These Namekians are the only ones capable of creating / manipulating Dragon Balls. Namekians in this class include Saichoro and Kami (and therefore, by extension, Piccolo Jr., though he is probably closer to a Fighter-type Namekian in personality). Only plot-important Namekians are shown or described as being one of the above castes. It is unknown if the other Namekians in existence belong to one of them or to other unmentioned castes. Piccolo Jr. could be considered a half Fighter-Type and half Dragon Clan Namekian hybrid because of his vast abilities. With a mix of Fighter-Type and Dragon Clan. He is an excellent combatant and has many Dragon Clan type mystical abilities. He also is the most powerful Namekian by the end of the series, which should place him in an entirely different caste of Namekian. Category:Namekians Category:Races